Flicker (New Earth)
Flicker went to Kreon to look for the Tebans' support in his designs to start his own business. Once he believed Kreon would be willing to back him he returned to his employer, but to discover his employer was furious for letting Jordan to escape. Once Flicker knew his employer was now a liability to him, Flicker killed him. Following Flicker's plans, Kreon sacrificed one of his ships to be taken prisoner by Green Lantern Kworri. They were fed information regarding the whereabouts of Star Sapphire to prompt a response from Hal Jordan. As Flicker anticipated, Jordan charged in to save the comatose Carol Ferris but Flicker was ready to use her life as a bargaining chip. Unfortunately for Flicker, Aa spoiled his weapon trained on Star Sapphire and forcing him to escape. Kreon's command yacht was torn apart in the battle. When Star Sapphire had also escaped, Flicker was determined to reclaim her. He was preparing to capture her when Kreon's forces attacked him. Confused and angered, Flicker appeared aboard Kreon's ship to confront the Teban. Kreon considered their contract no longer valid as he blamed the mercenary for the loss of his command yacht. Flicker resented Kreon turning on him and instead turned to Star Sapphire as an ally, which he taught her the weaknesses of Kreon's smaller, more vulnerable spacecraft to lure Jordan out once more and dealt with Kreon as well. Flicker joined with others from the Pan-Galactic Placement Services and move in capturing the nine-member Green Lantern Corps and Star Sapphire and to be sold as slaves to the highest bidder. However, the mercenary did not realize Kreon would defend the Corps. At Kreon's command, Flicker's ship was fired upon, making it visible to the Green Lanterns in which Flicker was then subdued by Hal Jordan. Flicker escaped sometime afterwards and was reduced to rebuilding his trade on worlds he considered beneath his notice, such as Earth. On Earth he was hired by the Crosswind Corporation to remove anyone who might learn Crosswind's connection to Carol Ferris, in which Flicker abducted Tom Kalmaku and later, Green Arrow. Eventually, Flicker's abduction caught the attentions of Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris. Flicker caught Carol Ferris and brought her to her mother, who had secretly been behind the Crosswind Corporation. Flicker soon fought against Jordan and a freed Green Arrow, which resulted in Flicker forcing to flee. Sometime later, Flicker recovered his wealth and founded Flicker City, a massive city in space that was constructed in the midst of an asteroid field. Flicker was inadvertently contacted by Obsidian, a member of the Justice League. Obsidian's team were trapped on an alien space station known as Refuge. The station was hurtling through space with dwindling life support when Yazz, the erstwhile guardian of the aliens on Refuge, hit upon the idea of having Obsidian spread his shadow self through space while tracing certain "vibes" and projecting thoughts to let their contact know they were available. Neither Obsidian nor the rest of the Justice League realized who was going to come to their "rescue", in which Flicker was able to enslave the aliens and Justice Leaguers on Refuge. Flicker's hold of the Justice League, however, was fleeting as Power Girl was able to break her prison and in turn her friends were able to free themselves which then led to the denizens of Flicker City to revolt against their master. In response, Flicker threatened to blow the atmosphere into space and kill all aboard Flicker City before he was incapacitated by Nuklon. Some time later, the Justice Leaguers were able to return to the Refuge and make repairs to enable them to return to Earth. | Powers = * | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = *Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Green Lantern villains Category:1992 Character Debuts Category:Bounty Hunters